Do You Want Me? Lucaya
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: This is another lucaya fanfic. Lucas and Maya are 17. They do what normal 17 year olds do, party and drink and party. When one feels alone or just wants to make out, they make out. They always say they aren't together, and would never have feelings for each other. But will one night change it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! I told you guys that I am making a new fan fiction of Maya and Lucas and here it is. This is rated for teens, and should not be read by everyone, except if you can handle it. c;**

The gang is in high school, and they are 17; seniors.

Maya was in Lucas' house. They were making out on the couch. No, they aren't dating. Everyone knows that. They are completely single.

Lucas' mom busted in.

"Mom! Get out" Lucas yelled_. Oh one more thing, Lucas is a bad boy. Weird right?  
><em> 

_**It all started last summer. Maya and Lucas both just wanted someone they could just make out with. If one just broke up with someone they would make out with the other. If someone got into a fight with a random person they would come running, and start making out. That's all they did. They never had sex, because they think it's **__gross__** because they hate each other. But all that can change, in an **__instant._

His mom scurried out. His mom, Ms. Shelby was a softy, she always cried.

"Why you gotta be so mean to your own mother? I'd kill to have it like you, Lucas" Maya frowned getting off his legs.

"See, that's exactly why I don't like you Maya. You're so into deadlines, and smart stuff" Lucas frowned.

"Why would you say that?" Maya questioned.

"Because you use words like canine, and spontaneous. And you brought that stupid device in here!" Lucas shouted.

"Canine and spontaneous aren't big words. And this device is called '_Tawhpedia'_. It helps find answer's in just a snap" Maya smiled while snapping.

He rolled his eyes. "You're lame. The only thing I like about you, are your lips. And why aren't they on mine?"

She sat on him and started to kiss him again.

He rubbed her leg, and his 8 year old sister came out.

"Ahhhhhhh" She screamed. "Mom! Lucas is making out with his _girlfriend _again!"

Lucas gave one last kiss and pushed Maya off him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's not my girlfriend" Lucas snapped.

"Oww" Maya rubbed her arm, that was already bruised.

She kneeled down, and started testing out her device.

"Yes she is! You guys were just kissing" Ariel, his sister mocked.

"Yeah, because I just broke up with my dumb ass of a girlfriend Monica" Lucas shouted back.

Maya tuned the two arguing siblings out, and took notes on her product.

The two suddenly stopped arguing and Lucas sat on the floor with Maya.

"You want to ask it a question?" Maya turned to face him.

"I think I'll pass" Lucas frowned.

"Okay then I'll do it. What is Bruno Mars' favorite color?" Maya asked the device.

"Red" The device responded.

Maya smiled and looked at Lucas, who raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, a dumb machine" Lucas cracked his knuckles.

"It's not dumb Lucas. It will help with homework" Maya smiled.

"In that case. Give me!" Lucas grabbed it.

"Hey stop you'll break it!" Maya yelped.

Lucas stood up and twirled the machine in the air.

"Stop it I'm serious!" Maya frowned.

"You want this Maya? Ha ha" Lucas threw it in the air.

"Ah!" Maya screeched.

"Clam down goldie, it won't-" Lucas stopped talking when the device hit the ground. "Fall" he finished.

Maya kneeled down to the machine. She picked up some broken pieces as tears filled her eyes.

"Do you know how hard I worked on this?! This may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me" Maya yelled.

Lucas sighed. "May be we can fix it".

"We? I want nothing to do with you Lucas Reese Friar!" Maya took the parts and stormed out his house not closing the door.

Lucas turned around and saw his sister.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped, closing his door.

Lucas went to the library and saw Maya reading a book.

He sat next to her.

"What you reading?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"It's probably a boring book; it has like a thousand pages." Lucas joked while laughing.

She closed the book and left, grabbing her stuff.

He watched her walk away.

The next day at school, Lucas walked up to Maya.

"Hey, Maya? Want to come by my place and make out?" He smirked.

She walked away madly.

Lucas crumbled an address paper and tried to ring the door bell but it was broken.

"I must have the wrong address" Lucas whispered to himself.

An old lady crippled out.

"DEFINTLY HAVE THE WRONG ADRESS" Lucas laughed.

"HUH!? MAYA! THERE'S A REALLY HANDSOME GUY HERE OUT HERE, OUT HER, HERE FOR YOU!" The old lady made no sense.

Lucas' eyes lit up. "Wait I'm at the right place?"

Maya came out wearing pajamas and a robe. She looked at him disgusted and tried to close the door.

Lucas stopped the door. She groaned.

"Listen Maya, I know I broke that device thingy, but I really am sorry. And you never gave me the silent treatment before, so I don't know how to act right now" Lucas frowned.

"Listen Lucas, we can go back to our make out relationship, but no tongue" Maya said.

"You don't do it right anyway" Lucas teased.

She punched him in the chest.

"Ouch" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Maya snapped.

"So were good?" Lucas asked.

Maya nodded while smiling.

**Sorry if it was too out there, I was going to go for a simple love/hate relationship. But I wanted to do a relationship, that was original and not many people would think of. Was it too long? I never right this long, but I really like this story; I don't know about you guys, but I love it. And also Riley and Farkle and the rest will be mentioned later in the story.**


	2. New student

**Not many people read this story, but I'm going to continue because I like it.**

Maya was at her locker. Someone went behind her. She memorized the scent.

"What Lucas?" She asked. She turned around and put her back on her locker.

He smiled warmly, and put his arm, on the locker next to hers.

He put his hand on her waist and gave her a soft kiss.

Maya smiled into the kiss, and they broke apart.

Lucas took his arm off the locker and stood normally.

"You should hurry up. You already know Mr. Matthews gets angry when we're late" Lucas warned Maya.

"Like you care" Maya smirked.

"True" Lucas shrugged.

Maya got her books, and they walked to History class.

"Class we have a new student. And she is my daughter!" Cory gestured his hand to the 17 year old girl sitting next to Maya.

Riley smiled at everyone, but there was one guy who caught her eye.

She smiled and waved at Lucas, he responded with a simple 'hey'.

"Alright class you have a project. You will make a timeline, of the most important things we use today. Cell phones, books to the internet. And see how they developed over the years. You may either find things here in the class, or go to the library. Get to work" Mr. Matthews told the class.

"Come on Maya" Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Okay, I'm coming" Maya was pulled.

They got into the library, and began searching.

"Are you doing this with me, because you want an easy 'A'" Maya frowned.

"Oh Maya, you know me so well" Lucas smiled.

"I'll gather information from the computer" Maya went to the computer.

Lucas began to search in the books, writing down important information.

"Is this seat taken?" Riley walked up to Lucas.

Lucas smiled charmingly. "Only by a beautiful girl"

Riley blushed at his response and sat down.

"So, what you working on?" Riley asked him.

"A project with my make out buddy" Lucas answered.

"Do you like her?" Riley asked.

"Of course not, eww" Lucas laughed.

Riley smiled.

"So, let's do the project, just you and me" Riley smiled.

Lucas turned around and saw May steadily working.

"I'll ask Maya, she'll probably say yes anyway." Lucas spoke.

Lucas went to Maya. "Hey".

"Lucas?" Maya began.

"Yeah um, so the new girl Riley- wants to do the project with me. And she used incorrect grammar" Lucas tried to joke.

Maya stopped typing and turned to Lucas.

"Why would I care? We're not friends" Maya told him.

"I know, I know. I didn't think you'd want to be- alone" Lucas frowned.

"Lucas, I'm fine. I'm always alone. I'll just get my stuff. It's cool" Maya walked with Lucas to the table.

Riley and Maya exchanged smiles. Maya got her stuff but a heavy book fell.

Lucas tried to pick it up.

"I got it" Maya told him. When she kneeled to the ground more books, fell to the ground.

She growled in frustration.

"Books too heavy for you to handle?" Lucas teased. His smile faded, when she didn't smile.

She picked up her books, and walked to an empty table. She dumped the books on the table, and went back to her computer.

Lucas sat back down with Riley. They both smiled at each other.

Lucas went to Maya's house.

She opened the door, and smiled at him.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hi" She chirped.

"How was your study date with Riley!?" She snickered.

"It wasn't a date Maya. I don't like her that way. But she is hot" Lucas answered.

Maya rolled her eyes. "You guys, and your logic"

Lucas laughed.

"I baked cookies. You can come in, if you're not busy- or" Maya smiled.

"Sure, May" Lucas smiled, as he entered her house.

"May?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah, a nickname" Lucas sat on her couch.

Maya closed her door and sat next to him.

"You watch 'Zombies b.a.c.k' Too!?" Lucas smiled excitedly.

"Uh yeah! I used to watch it all the time with my dad" Maya giggled.

"Oh, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Maya answered.

"I understand" Lucas smiled at her, as he bit a piece of the cookie.

She smiled as he ate it. "What you think?"

"They're kind of amazing" Lucas smiled.

"Are you just _saying_ that?" Maya smirked.

"No, they're fantastic, like your kisses" Lucas teased.

"Shut up" Maya put her hands on her red cheeks.

Lucas smiled at her.

"Well anyway. Did you see the new episode?" Maya asked him.

"Hells yeah! Maze, hey that's better. I'm going to call you Maze from now on" Lucas smirked.

"Maze? That's weird" Maya announced.

"And you're not?" Lucas laughed.

She couldn't help but smile.

A marathon was going on and they started watching it.

"That guy is really stupid. Dude, there's a zombie going after you and you're worried about your girlfriend!" Lucas said appalled.

"Well, he loves his girlfriend. I think it's sweet" Maya smiled.

"You're such a dope" Lucas laughed.

The marathon went on and on, and it soon got dark.

They fell asleep.

Maya's loud snoring woke Lucas up.

He rubbed his eyes, and saw that it was 3 in the morning.

"Whoa" He whispered.

He put a blanket over Maya, and took her shoes off, for her.

He left the house taking an extra cookie.

Maya's alarm woke her up.

She yawned. She saw that her shoes were off and had a blanket over her cold body.

She smiled, and started to get ready for school.

Maya went to the subway station, and saw a familiar face, talking to an even more familiar face.

She went to the two, who were laughing.

"Riley and Lucas; hey guys" Maya smiled.

"Maze, Riley is so funny!" Lucas laughed.

"Okay that name just got annoying, please stop using it" Maya announced.

"Fine" Lucas breathed out.

"So grouchy. Ha someone's not a morning person" Riley smiled.

"Yeah, Lucas and I usually go to Starbucks in the morning, but he skipped. I see why now" Maya looked at the two.

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry Maya, I spaced."

"You guys aren't friends any way. Why does it matter?" Riley asked.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He's a jerk, but we still get coffee together."

Lucas smirked. "Yeah. I promise tomorrow I won't forget".

"Okay" Maya smiled.

Lucas smiled.

"Alright!" Riley broke in.


	3. Feelings I've never had!

Maya was at the library and Lucas went in. He sat next to her.

"Maya, guess where I got a job at" Lucas shouted.

"Shh" Maya shushed.

"You spit on me" Lucas groaned.

"I'm reading" Maya turned to Lucas' eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not important" He took the book away.

"Hey!" Maya snapped.

"Hi!" Lucas smirked.

"Okay, okay! Where did you get a job at?" Maya asked him.

"Shan's Auto Part store. It's wicked" Lucas nodded in satisfaction.

"Yay! So can I have my book back?" Maya frowned.

"Fine. Weirdo" Lucas tossed the book back.

"Fine, maybe I'll visit this stupid auto shop" Maya closed her book and looked at him.

"Good" He grabbed her hand and they left.

Lucas drove the two to the store.

They entered.

Lucas put on his auto parts apron.

"It's all oily" She observed.

"Really Maya? I did not know that!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Meet my boss Maya, he spits a lot" Lucas warned.

She held out her hand for a handshake, but his boss didn't accept.

"Okay then.." Maya said awkwardly.

"What's she doing here?" Mr. Timmons had a scratchy voice.

"Mr. Timmons, sir, I was just going to show her around" Lucas answered.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Mr. Timmons his boss asked.

"Eww no" Lucas said.

Mr. Timmons scratched his butt. "You want a handshake now?"

"Mr. Timmons, stop. Come on Maya" Lucas took her hand.

"This is Victor. He paints the cars" Lucas smiled.

Maya took out her hand, for him to shake.

"What are you? A princess?" Victor laughed.

Maya looked at Lucas. "No one likes me".

"Maybe Rodrick will. He likes everyone" Lucas smiled.

Victor stretched out his nose.

They walked off.

"Do they something against girls?" Maya asked Lucas.

"No, they just don't like you" Lucas said fastly.

Lucas and Maya got to Rodrick's office.

"Sup man. Meet Maya" Lucas smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I hear you're the nice one" Maya took out her hand.

Rodrick look at her top to bottom with a disgusted face.

Maya put her hand down.

"Who is this preppy princess?" Rodrick snapped.

Lucas snickered.

"What is up with you….uh- JERKS!" Maya yelled.

"Maya- never call either of them a jerk" Lucas warned.

"What did you call me? Goldie? You're a straight up nerd!" Rodrick called.

"I thought you were the nice one. Wait, why would you call me a nerd? I could be the dumbest person on Earth" Maya asked.

"I swear I told him nothing" Lucas smirked.

"You're ugly, get out my face" Rodrick snapped.

Lucas looked at Maya who looked hurt.

"Okay dude. That's enough" Lucas frowned. Lucas saw that she still was sad. "Rodrick, Maya's many things- but being ugly isn't one of them. I think she's absolutely adorable" Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and took her out the shop.

"Thanks Lucas. But it is really your fault for bringing me here" Maya implied. "So I'm really adorable?"

"If you weren't do you think I would want to make out with you?" Lucas smirked.

Maya smiled widely.

"Speaking of making out…want to come to my house?" Lucas smiled.

"Does 4092 times 32 equal 130944?" Maya smiled.

"No?" Lucas questioned.

Maya laughed.

They were at Lucas' house.

"Maya.." Lucas said softly.

"What?" Maya questioned.

"Zombies b.a.c.k, has a marathon" Lucas smiled.

"Yay!" Maya giggled.

They watched Zombies b.a.c.k instead of making out.

They woke up, and were cuddling each other.

"Eww" They both screeched, getting off each other.

"That marathon was awesome!" Lucas smiled.

"I know right, Joan was stupid, pretending to be a zombie. Obviously the zombies would smell her human scent" Maya scoffed.

"Haha" Lucas laughed.

They gazed in each other's eyes, and their lips touched.

They started to kiss. They pulled away.

Maya bit her lip. "Whoa".

Lucas rushed to his friends.

"What's up Luke" John offered a high five.

"Dude no time" Lucas rushed.

"For what?" Gordon asked.

Riley saw him, and hid behind a locker wanting to hear their conversation.

"Guys listen" Lucas snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Farkle said.

"Okay, so Maya and I were just watching a zombie show. We both fell asleep. When we woke up, her arms were around my waist, and my arms were basically hugging the crap out of her. It was disgusting" Lucas panicked. "But- I- I kind of liked it" Lucas smiled.

His friends looked at the guy gazing at the air.

"Earth to Lucas" Farkle waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. Okay. So then Maya starts saying how stupid Joan was. But she really is stupid. Then we just started leaning in. And we kissed" Lucas told.

"Dude, you guys are making out buddies" Derek added.

"Guys. It wasn't just any kiss. I felt- I felt something. Something I've never felt before. Some kind of-spark" Lucas admitted.

The guys gasped.

"It was amazing. And now- I can't stop thinking about her. I know I'm supposed to hate her. But she's so cute. They way that she smiles, drives me crazy. She's the realist thing I've ever met. And she's so smart and funny" Lucas blushed.

"Dude! She's not funny at all!" Farkle shouted.

"Yes she is. And her lips are so soft. The way they touch mine, takes me to heaven" Lucas sighed happily.

"AHHHH! STOP IT MAN" Derek yelled.

"No, I get it; he's just messing with us. Or he's playing a trick on us, or maybe even her" John spoke.

"Maybe it's just a phase. I can't ever fall for girls like this. I just play them and move on. But oh my god, she's so different. She's so sweet; I bet she donates to charities. And she's not even that rich. I really like when it's cold in the morning and her cheeks turn red. It's weird because she only does it when she's around me" Lucas announced.

"Stop it! We don't fall for girls okay! We just have sex with them and leave them!" Gordon growled.

"Okay" Lucas said.

His friends walked away, and a sad Riley did too.

Maya walked up to Lucas.

"Hi" Maya smiled.

Lucas smiled. "Hey Maya"

"So, about yesterday" Maya started.

Lucas chuckled.

Maya looked at her feet and blushed.

"Yeah, that was just impulse" Lucas said.

"I really liked the impulse. Not in weird way though Lucas" Maya blushed nervously.

"Well okay" Lucas smiled. "Let's just go back to normal, just making out, with no feelings".

"Agreed" Maya smiled.

They shook hands and walked different ways.


	4. Movies

Maya and Lucas were kissing on the couch. Maya started to blush. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't.

They pulled away and Lucas smiled. "Wooow".

Maya smiled. "I know right" Maya turned red.

"Maya, I think we should be friends" Lucas said.

"Like friends, friends? Lucas friends can't make out with each other" Maya frowned.

"Who says?" Lucas grinned.

"Logic. If you're making out when you're friends that means you find some attraction to the other person. Which we don't" Maya explained.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "So you don't want to be my friend?"

"Lucas, of course. But we just- can't" Maya sighed.

"Okay" Lucas smiled.

Someone rang the doorbell.

Lucas opened it and saw Riley.

"Riley?" Maya questioned.

"Why are you here Maya?" Riley eyed. "I thought I was your make out buddy Lucas." Riley asked Lucas.

"I only have one make out buddy and that's Maya" Lucas pointed to Maya, as she smiled at him.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Guess we'll settle this by who kisses better.

"Umm" Lucas said.

"Okay, fine! But I'll win!" Maya smiled.

Riley began kissing Lucas like crazy, and she kept moaning.

Maya raised her eyebrows.

They stopped.

Lucas smiled like an idiot.

"Who kisses better Lucas? Me or Maya?" Riley asked.

"Sorry Maya" Lucas frowned.

"Boom!" Riley smiled.

"It's okay Lucas" Maya walked away.

She walked to the subway and sat on the bench.

She heard footsteps and, she looked to the person.

Lucas sat next to her. "Maya, it's no big deal. I told her she kisses better because she would tell the school I liked you, if I didn't. Which I don't- but she still will tell that to everyone".

Maya nodded. "I understand Lucas."

"Cool. So my friend is hosting a Halloween party. And it will be boring without you." Lucas smiled.

Maya's heart melted. "Oh my god! I mean, okay- that's cooool"

Lucas laughed.

"See you later Maya" Lucas walked away.

Maya got on the subway and rode home.

She took a shower, and washed her hair. She blowed it out and combed it.

She put a long tee shirt on and classic black sweat pants.

She began watching horror movies, and ate popcorn.

She later went to sleep in her room.

Maya woke up that morning, waking up with a yawn.

She realized how wild she slept, because all her stuffed animals that were once on her bed, were now on the floor.

She got up and brushed her teeth, and took a shower.

She went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast for her Grandmother, and herself.

She cooked, eggs, pancakes, bacon, diced potatoes, and put out two big glasses of orange juices out.

Her grandmother, crippled out her room.

"Sit down, I'll take care of everything for you" Maya smiled.

Her grandmother was 67 so she wasn't that old.

"You know, what's up with you and that Lucas boy?" Maya's grandmother asked.

"Oh, we just make out sometimes no big deal" Maya smiled. She started putting food on the plates.

"I see the way you look at him. Like when you guys were watching the zombie show you love so much." She smiled.

"Grandma, I don't like Lucas. He could never like me" Maya stated.

"It doesn't mean you don't like him" Her grandmother stated.

They said grace and started to eat.

Maya took her plate right across to the tv. She sat down, and turned it on.

Her doorbell rang. She got up and answered it.

"Lucas?" She questioned.

He raised his eyebrows and walked in.

He sat on the sofa and ate some of her food.

"Hey Lucas! I bit off of that!" Maya warned.

"Like I care. You smell like pineapples" Lucas stated.

"Give me back my food, that you didn't chomp on" Maya frowned taking her plate back.

He just looked at her smiling. "Weirdo".

He picked up the remote and turned the channel.

"Lucas! You cannot just change the channel when you want to" Maya snapped.

"You're so uptight, and boring as hell! Let's go watch a movie" Lucas spoke.

Maya turned to him and scrunched up her face.

He laughed. "C'mon Maya dude, I'm serious"

Maya looked at her Grandmother, and her grandmother smiled and nodded.

Maya turned to Lucas, as he just smiled. "Sure".

"Okay get ready, I'll wait here" He started to eat her food again.

"Stop it!" Maya laughed.

He laughed too.

She went into her room, and started to get changed.

Her grandmother walked up to Lucas and sat on the sofa, making it go low.

He turned to her.

"Lucas, I like you two together. But don't hurt her. Because I will hunt you down boy" She snapped.

"Whoa. But, that could never happen" Lucas smiled. "I like her. I mean, she's adorable. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend" Lucas blushed.

"Please! I ask the same thing. But she won't let anyone in. If she lets you in, you know you've got her hooked" Her grandmother smiled.

"Thanks" Lucas smiled.

"I'm ready!" Maya smiled. She cleaned off their dishes.

They were leaving and Maya's grandmother turned it on to a knitting station.

They got in Lucas' car and drove to the movies.

They walked up to the movie posters.

"Let's watch a horror movie. Not Annabelle. The movie isn't scary. She doesn't even move" Maya stated.

Lucas smiled at her.

The two decided to watch 'Everybody's Gone Mad'.

They came out the theater with jumping hearts, and short breaths.

They got into the car.

Lucas drove to Maya's house.

He walked with her up to her porch.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Lucas, I had a nice time today".

"Me too Maya" Lucas smiled.

They leaned closer and closer, until their lips touched.

Lucas adjusted himself, so that he got closer to her.

They kissed passionately.

And Lucas put his hands on her face, and she put her hands on his waist.

They finally pulled apart.

Lucas put his hands down.

"Goodnight" They both said.

Lucas walked away, and Maya closed her door. She sighed happily.

"Mhmm" Her grandmother teased.

"I don't even care, I felt- a spark. For the hundredth time" Maya blushed and went into her room.


	5. Let's talk about us

Lucas and Maya were sitting on the subway bench; and it was 40 degrees out.

They both had on heavy jackets; well Maya did. Lucas just had a small layer, then a medium layer, then a large layer.

Maya's cheeks were rosy, and she was reading a book, swinging her legs back and forth.

Lucas turned to Maya and smiled. He touched her cheeks and smirked.

"Stop it Lucas, you always do that" Maya uttered.

"Well since I do it all the time, you should have gotten used to it by now" Lucas smiled poking them again.

"Well, I'm reading my favorite book, and I haven't got used to it" Maya poked him in the stomach.

Lucas laughed. "Now see, that was unfair, because that's my vulnerable spot to tickling"

Maya smiled

"If were doing that, I got something for you" Lucas tickled her stomach, and she laughed. She accidently snorted, which made Lucas laugh.

He stopped tickling her and they just laughed.

"Stop" Maya smiled continuing to read her book.

Lucas sighed. "All you ever do is read."

Maya turned to him. "Fine, what do you want to do then while were _waiting_ for the bus?"

"No I mean, we could talk, but you're always reading" Lucas frowned.

Maya's eyes went wide. "Is everything okay? Are you sick? Are you trying to tell me something? Because that will be horrible! In that case, I don't want to hear what you have to say! La, la, la, la, la!" Maya blabbed.

"Maya? No, none of that. And by talk I don't mean babble your freaking head off" Lucas stated.

"Okay, let's talk" Maya closed her book, and put it in her bag.

"Alright. Let's talk about us" Lucas smiled.

"Us? As in you and I?" Maya questioned nervously.

"Yeah, when we're making out, can you stop being so sloppy?" Lucas teased.

"What? I am not sloppy" Maya frowned.

"I know, I know calm down. I was kidding. There's actually something I need to tell you" Lucas frowned.

"I knew it! I knew you were sick" Maya frowned.

"No, but I may, since its cold here, and it's going to be warm there….and stuff" Lucas sighed silently.

"Lucas what's wrong? What's it's?" Maya asked.

"I'm moving to California. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be bummed out, Maya" Lucas sighed.

"Lucas that's big! When did you know about this?" Maya asked sadly.

"For months now. They've been building the house, between these past months" Lucas told.

"Oh wow. But I shouldn't care or anything. Because we hate each other" Maya frowned.

"Yeah, and I won't miss you" Lucas declared.

Maya looked at the subway now coming. "When are you leaving?"

He stared at her.

"Lucas?" She frowned.

"Today, Maya" Lucas wasn't getting on the subway.

"Then I'm not going! I'm going with you" Maya's eyes started to fill with tears.

"You can't Maya. Our make outs aren't that important. We'll find someone who kisses just as good" Lucas tried to smile.

Maya wanted to tell him more than ever, but she knew he couldn't ever feel the same. She knew he would laugh in her face.

"May be you could help us load?" Lucas asked her gently.

Maya smiled. "I would love to"

He took her hand and they walked to his house.

They arrived at Lucas' house, and they went in.

"Hey Maya" his parents greeted.

Maya waved.

They all began moving boxes into the trucks.

"You have so much stuff Lucas" Maya frowned.

"That's why we have a lot of trucks" Lucas smiled.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" Maya stopped in her tracks.

"Maya….I'm not happy about it. Not at all." Lucas went to her.

"Okay" Maya said. They began to put the boxes in the trucks again.

After 5 hours of silence they finished. Maya's face turned pink. Realizing what was coming next.

The trucks drove off.

"Ready everyone!" Lucas' parents buzzed.

"Yeah!" Ariel smiled.

His family got in the car, but Lucas went to Maya.

"Maya, I'm going to miss you, a lot" Lucas frowned.

Maya's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Maya, please don't cry" Lucas begged.

She started to cry, and he out his arms around her.

She hugged him back.

His parents honked. They stopped hugging, and Maya wiped her tears away.

"Lucas I…." Maya began. "I..."

They honked again, and Ariel screamed "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Lucas yelled.

Maya went closer to Lucas and kissed him.

He put his hands on her waist, and they kept kissing.

"Arghhh! COME ON LUCAS!" His mom yelled.

Lucas and Maya both smiled into the kiss.

"Oh my gosh! He said he hated her!" Ariel snapped.

They finally pulled apart, and they just smiled.

"Will I see you again?" Maya asked him.

"I don't know Maya. Buy an airplane ticket, and fly down here. May be you could even stay Maya" Lucas said goodbye, and he got in his car.

The car drove off, and Maya was left behind.

She walked away, missing school that day.

Will it be the end of Maya and Lucas' story? Stay tuned to find out. The story isn't over yet….Did you think I was going to leave it like this?


	6. 2,9168 miles

Maya and Lucas were on the phone.

"Have you settled into your house yet?" Maya asked.

"A little bit, there's some boxes we haven't un-packed yet." Lucas answered.

"It's been only 2 weeks and I miss you already" Maya frowned.

Lucas sighed. "I looked it up and we're, 2,916.8 miles away".

"Lucas! Who are you talking to?" A girl asked Lucas.

"Who's that?" Maya asked.

"No one, I got to go. Bye Maya" Lucas hung up the phone.

"Katie, I wasn't talking to any one" Lucas smiled.

"I'm so happy you moved here. I missed you so much" Katie smiled.

"I know right. I haven't seen you, since you dumped ice cream all over my shirt, in fourth grade" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, because I had a humongous crush on you" Katie told him.

"Please I should be the one who was nervous. You were so pretty, with those cute little pig tails" Lucas smiled.

Katie kissed him. Katie had long dark brown hair. She had gray eyes, and always wore some kind of dressy attire.

"No but seriously Lucas….who was that on the phone?" Katie frowned.

"No one, she's just another girl" Lucas spoke.

"Other girl, to memorize how miles you are away from each other?" Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"Kate, babe; you've got nothing to worry about. I had a crush on her, but these 2 weeks changed me" Lucas smirked.

Katie smiled, and hit him in the chest.

Maya checked the mail, and went back inside.

She was watching Family Feud with her Grandmother.

"What did Lucas say?" Her grandmother asked.

"Oh, he just said how many miles we are away. How cute is that?" Maya smiled. "But then I heard a girl on the phone. Its probably nothing" Maya frowned fiddling with her hands.

Her grandmother's face changed, from happy to angry. "I told him not to hurt you! I'm going to hunt him downnn!"

"Grandmother come on!" Maya frowned.

"No! I'm calling him right now" Her grandmother yelled.

Maya's eyes widened.

"Hello?" Her grandmother said over the phone.

"Who's this?" Lucas asked.

"You hurt my daughter! And you're going to pay" Her grandmother growled.

"Who is this?" Lucas questioned.

"Maya's grandmother! You didn't even say miss you too! You just got your kiss and left! I thought you said you like her!" Her grandmother yelled.

Maya smiled "He said that?!"

"I do like Maya. I'm crazy about her. It's just I'm trying to move on. I don't want to be hung up on her, and never see her again. I'm dating an old classmate. But…I don't think it is working. Every time Katie and I kiss, I don't feel the same spark I felt with Maya. I'm already having a problem functioning with me thinking about Maya all the time. Imagine if I fall in love with her. I'd be messed up." Lucas explained.

Her grandmother gasped. "You are one hung up guy. You know what. I'm going to mail you a surprise"

"Maya's going to visit me?" Lucas asked excited.

"No. That'd be crazy! You'll see" Her grandmother hung up, "Maya you should have heard him. He's crazy about you".

"You're lying" Maya frowned.

"No, I'm not. To prove it to you….I'm flying you and I to California for a week! If you're not satisfied we come back. If you are…you know- we stay" Her grandmother smiled. (Let's just call her Rosie from now on)

Maya raised an eyebrow. They started to pack, got their passports; they already had, and went to the airport, by a taxi.

"We don't even know where they live grandmother" Maya frowned.

"Stop being a downer Maya" Rosie smiled. "I'll call him"

Lucas picked up. "Hello?"

"Where do you live so I can send the package?" Rosie asked.

"You're now sending the package? Okay" Lucas answered. Lucas gave Rosie the address.

Rosie hung up, and got a rental car.

They arrived at his house. But left their luggage in the car.

Rosie and Maya went to the door. They rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" Ariel yelled to her family. She opened the door.

"Maya! And a old lady!" Ariel jumped in Maya's arms.

"Hi Ariel!" Maya smiled.

"Kids, these days and their bad grammar" Rosie snapped.

"Oh you're just mad because she called you old" Maya smiled putting Ariel down.

"You came at a bad time Maya and the old lady" Ariel frowned.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because Lucas and his girlfriend are making out in his room" Ariel pointed to a door.

Maya's face turned angry as she went inside. She went to the door, and banged on it. 

"Ooh, girl power!" Ariel and Rosie snapped their fingers while smiling.

Maya heard a thud.

Lucas opened the door, and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"You have something on your face" Maya nagged.

Lucas wiped his lips off.

Katie stumbled out his room, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"I want to kill you Lucas. Why would you do this to me? You knew I was coming, and you just brought another girl in your room?" Maya voice trembled.

"Maya, I-" Lucas began.

"No! You never cared about me! If you did, you couldn't move on this quickly! On the phone, you didn't even say you missed me. I was just some girl you made out with, and watch that zombie show with. And went to get coffee with. Right!?" Maya's voice cracked, as she wiped away her tears.

"No, that's not it at all. Look Maya, I thought I would never see you again, so I had to try and move on. I can't just keep you, but never see you. If that makes sense" Lucas stuttered.

"IT DOESN'T!" Maya screamed.

"Who are you? You don't waltz into some ones house, and yell at them" Katie butted in.

"Who is she?" Maya asked Lucas.

"My girlfriend Katie" Lucas frowned.

"Your girlfriend?! We haven't even been apart for a month!" Maya frowned.

"Maya, we were never even going out" Lucas educated.

Maya frowned. "Right" Maya sighed. "I'm sorry Lucas. Of course you would never return the same feelings. You're Lucas. You can get any girl, why would you choose a nerd?" Maya frowned.

Lucas shook his head. "No Maya that's not what I meant".

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. Have a nice life" Maya started to walk away.

"It wouldn't be a nice life without you" Lucas admitted.

Maya turned around and smiled.

"Yeah I said it. I'm crazy about you! If I never saw you again, I'm pretty sure, I would have gone mental" Lucas walked up to Maya.

Maya blushed hard.

"You're special to me, and I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. May be we can try this again?" Lucas questioned.

Maya had a goofy smile, as she nodded.

"What about me?" Katie said almost in tears.

"We're no longer together" Lucas said to Katie.

Katie ran out the house.

"Yeah get out of here! I didn't like her at all!" Ariel snapped.

"May be you can stay here?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Like in your house? I don't know if that's cool with your parents" Maya told.

"They're good. Go get your bags" Lucas smiled.

Maya looked at her grandmother. Rosie smiled.

Maya giggled and went outside.

Lucas smiled.


	7. Embarrassing

Maya and Lucas were playing cards…at 3 am.

Lucas smiled at Maya, as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I can shuffle, I even won a contest for it" Lucas smiled.

Maya sat up straight.

He studied her eyes, and laughed nervously. He tried to shuffle them but they flew everywhere.

Maya started to laugh.

"Whoa! That's not embarrassing at all". Lucas' face turned red. "Get it together" Lucas said in his mind.

Maya and Lucas started to pick up the cards.

They finished. They began playing Uno.

Maya yawned. "I'm really tired".

"Yeah me too. Good night Maya" Lucas smiled.

"Good night Lucas" Maya smiled. They went into the bathroom together, and brushed their teeth, and washed their faces.

They kissed each other goodnight, and went into their _**SEPARATE**_ rooms. (:})

It was 10 am, and the fire alarms went off, as smoke filled the house.

"OPEN THE WINDOWS!" Lucas' parents yelled.

Lucas was trying to cook, but the food burned.

"Lucas, what are you doing? You never cook" Lucas' dad, Jacob stated.

"Well, Maya cooked for me last time, and I wanted to impress her dad" Lucas said looking at the burnt food.

Maya, Ariel and Lucas' mom Karen came out and went in the kitchen.

Maya coughed. And looked at Lucas. "What happened in here?"

"A boy trying to cook like his girlfriend" Lucas looked at the black pot.

Maya smiled and ruffled Lucas' hair. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Aww" The family smiled.

Maya and Lucas were walking holding hands.

"I like this" Maya smiled.

"Not more than me" Lucas poked her nose.

Maya chuckled.

"Ooh look at that guy on his skate board! Cool!" Maya pointed.

"Yeah? Watch this" Lucas smiled, he walked to the guy, letting go of Maya's hand. "Hey dude, can I borrow that skate board for a second?"

The guy gave Lucas the skate board.

Lucas started off good. But he soon fell off. "Oh, didn't see that" Lucas laughed nervously.

Lucas gave the guy his skate board back.

"Lucas are you feeling okay? You've been off lately. You're usually cool, and have that swag" Maya poked out her lip, and crossed her arms, like a band on an album cover.

"What do you expect? Having two gorgeous blue eyes looking at you, expecting you to be great" Lucas sat on a curb.

She sat next to him. "I expect you to be you. I think it's cute, when you're acting like a goof ball." Maya smiled.

"Well it's not for me. I never act like this." Lucas frowned.

Maya smiled. She hugged him from the side.

He couldn't help but smile. "You're the best Maya".

Maya smiled, and gave him a peck.

He returned a peck kiss.

"How about you and I go out to dinner tonight? I hope I don't fall off my chair" Lucas laughed nervously to himself.

Maya laughed.

"Maya. I'm not kidding. I'm serious" Lucas took her hand, and they walked back to the house.

Maya and Lucas were getting ready for their date.

Karen knocked on Maya's door.

She had a robe on, from her shower she took. She let her in.

Karen had a red ruffled dress in her hands

Maya's eyes widened. "That's gorgeous"

Karen put it in her hands. And left.

Maya smiled, and put the dress to her chest.

She put it on, and when she went by the door, Lucas was already ready.

His hair was greased back.

He stood up and went up to Maya.

"You look nice" She smiled.

He studied her eyes, and looked at her dress. "You're not making this easy on me" Lucas gulped.

"Huh?" Maya questioned.

"You look- wow, wow" Lucas stammered.

Maya smiled, and blushed. "Thanks Lucas".

They left the house.

They arrived at the restaurant.

"Mastro's Steakhouse? This place is cool! I think we're the youngest people here" Maya smiled.

Lucas and Maya went to the downstairs lounge were it was quiet, and classic.

They went to a table. Lucas pulled the chair out for Maya, she sat in, and he pushed it under. While waving his hands.

Lucas looked at Maya, and she smiled.

His palms began to sweat. "Oh no" He whispered. His face turned dark red.

"Lucas? Are you okay? You're turning red" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Lucas announced.

He tried to pick up his fork but it slipped out. He chuckled nervously. He bent down to pick it up. When he came back up He hit his head on the table, shaking everything. The glasses fell on the table.

"Oww" Lucas muttered. He got back up, and noticed everyone was staring at him, even the violin players.

Maya looked concerned for him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah yeah! I'm fine" Lucas smiled.

He crossed his legs, and lost his balance, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Lucas!" Maya went to him, and helped him up.

"Ha, weird I fell." Lucas tried to play it off. "I'm fine" He smiled.

She went back to her seat. He went to help her back in, but he slipped on the water, that got knocked over.

The people looked at him.

"Lucas?" Maya looked really worried, at this point.

"I'm fine Maya. I just, I'm fine" He got back in his chair, and looked into her blue eyes.

"Oh yeah! I made you a poem" Lucas took out the paper.

She smiled.

He studied her eyes and his hands still were sweaty. "Okay". He sharply looked down at his paper. "When I am with you- umm, I feel like I am with an angel. You make me feel different- when I justify answers…what? That's not what I put. You make me feel different…when you blink, your eyelashes remind me of a summer I never had." Lucas stopped reading. "Maya, that's not what I wrote- I don't know what's wrong with me".

"Nothing's wrong with you" Maya smiled warmly.

"AYYYEEE" Boys screamed. "What's up Lucas!?"

Lucas turned to see Derek, Farkle, John and Gordon.

Maya raised her eyebrows. "You invited them?"

"No" Lucas turned to her.

They sat in the extra chairs.

"You going to eat that?" Farkle pointed to the bread sticks.

Lucas shook his head slowly.

Farkle tore it up like a dog, as the Derek, John, and Gordon laughed.

"So what is this? Like a study session?" Gordon asked the two.

"We're on a date" Maya answered.

"Dude! Noooo! Just noo! You are not allowed" Derek snapped.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You tweeted you were at Mastro's Steakhouse, so we had to come" John laughed.

"And we were going to visit you anyway, we just didn't know where you lived, so we stayed at our hotel" Farkle explained.

"What ever can you leave please" Lucas told them

"What's on your suit?" Gordon asked.

"Water, I may have fallen" Lucas sighed.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA" Farkle laughed spitting bread crumbs on Lucas' face.

"Shhhhhhhh!" People shushed.

"You shush you brute! I don't know what brute means but it sounds cool" Farkle laughed.

"It means beast" Lucas answered.

Gordon and Derek raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Dude did you eat a dictionary?" Derek growled.

"No, someone special taught it to me" Lucas smiled at Maya.

Maya blushed.

"Ugh!" Farkle yelled spitting more.

"Shhhh" The people shushed again.

"Tell me to shush again, and you'll see your life flash before your eyes old lady!" Farkle warned.

The waiter came. "What would you like?"


	8. Lucas is maaaddd

Maya and Lucas were on the couch watching a scary movie. Lucas had his arm around Maya, as she was leaning on him.

The doorbell rang and Maya opened it. There stood a 20 something year-old boy. He had spiky red hair, and he had freckles, and wore a suit.

"Are you Maya Hart?" He spoke.

Maya looked at Lucas with a worried look.

Lucas went to Maya. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I am scheduled a date with Maya" The boy smiled.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it dude- she's my girlfriend".

"I knew she would, she's a catch" The red haired boy smiled.

"I know that" Lucas looked at him with irritated look.

Maya was just looking surprised. "You do not have a date with me. I have a boyfriend and- I'm crazy about him" She smiled at Lucas at the last part.

"Aww, I'm crazy about you too, Maya" Lucas began kissing Maya.

The boy looked shocked. "Umm"

They stopped kissing, and Maya blushed.

"Since you guys are crazy about each other, one little date wouldn't hurt" The boy frowned.

"No, why should she go on a date with you" Lucas crossed his muscle-fied arms.

"This paper showed that she promised me a date, in 10 years" He gave Maya the paper.

"I was in freaking 2nd grade" Maya tore the paper up.

Lucas laughed, and turned his head the other way.

"It's still a promise. You promised when you turned 17 you would date me" The boy spoke.

"Why would you want to a second grader? You were in 5th grade?!" Maya questioned.

"You were adorable" He smiled.

"Hey!" Lucas snapped.

"So come on Maya, you wouldn't break a promise would ya?" He asked.

"No" Maya said softly.

Lucas' eyes went wide.

"Oh come on Lucas! I won't fall for him look, at him" Maya motioned to him.

"But you fell in love with me, and I was a dick" Lucas explained.

"You just had that '_thing_'" Maya smiled.

"Sup" Lucas popped his collar.

Maya finished her date with the boy, whose name apparently was Josh.

They came back, and Maya opened the front door.

They came laughing, and Lucas was sitting on the couch. "What's so funny? And you know how late it is?"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Bye Josh"

"Eww, your name is Josh" Lucas went to the two.

"Lucas" Maya shot her head to Lucas.

"Bye" Josh winked at Maya.

Maya closed the door and turned to Lucas. "What?"

"Maya, I was worried. You were gone for a long time" Lucas frowned.

"Yeah you were just jealous. Lucas there's nothing to worry about" Maya twirled her hair.

"Maya, why are you twirling your hair, you only do that when you have a crush on a guy. Maya! Do you have a crush on him!" Lucas didn't care if his family woke up.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Lucas, stop yelling you're getting annoying"

Lucas stared at her. "Maya get out"

"Lucas…" Maya frowned.

"Get out Maya, we're over." Lucas was serious, and Maya saw it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucas" Maya apologized.

"Maya, please leave before I get angry. And I was going to break up with you anyway. So run along to that loser's arms." Lucas grunted.

Maya's eyes were wide. "Lucas! Stop saying that!"

He went to the door, and opened it.

"Bye" she said softly. "I'm going to give you time to cool down"

He slammed the door. Lucas took a cold shower.

It's been a week. Lucas' family can't find Rosy and Maya's stuff anywhere.

"I think they left" Karen went into the living room, and sat on the sofa next to her son.

"I don't care. She was happy with Josh" Lucas was watching baseball.

Karen sighed. "Lucas you know you love her".

"No I don't" Lucas disagreed.

"You talk about how special she is" Karen smiled.

"Well, not anymore" Lucas had his eyes glued on the tv.

Karen sighed, "Lucas she called"

"You think I don't know that?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Talk to her Lucas. You never know" Karen added.

"I do know. I know she liked her stupid date, with that stupid boy. So they can be stupid together" Lucas declared.

Someone rang the doorbell. Lucas looked at his mom.

Karen opened the door and it was Maya.

Maya was wearing a pretty yellow floral dress.

Karen lifted up her eyebrows "Hello Maya you look pretty" Karen went into her room, leaving Maya and Lucas alone.

"Hi Lucas" Maya smiled staying at the door.

Lucas didn't even manage to look at her.

She walked up to the couch, but didn't sit down.

"Hi" She said.

"I heard you the first time" Lucas growled.


	9. Maya looks like a sumo wrestler

"Lucas, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. Look, I just want to make this right. You being mad is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Lucas you know I have a bad past" Maya chirped helplessly.

"I don't care Maya. Were enemies again now" Lucas hissed.

"Lucas don't make me cry" Maya maintained.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever".

Maya smirked, and sat next to him.

"Maya get away from-"

Maya started to kiss Lucas. Lucas pushed her away.

"Maya! I don't like you anymore. Now please leave" Lucas went to the door, and opened it.

"That's impossible" Maya frowned.

Lucas stared at her as she left his house.

Lucas was sitting on his couch, when his doorbell rang.

"Maya if it's you go away!" Lucas called out. The doorbell kept ringing.

Lucas groaned, and got up from the couch.

Farkle and Derek came in. They closed the door.

Lucas plopped on the couch.

"What's wrong man?" Farkle asked.

"Maya, she's fucking crazy, I don't like her" Lucas rubbed his face.

"What happened, you were head over yonder honker for her" Derek asked.

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "I don't you said that correctly"

"You know what her means" Farkle snapped.

"What's the point? You guys didn't want me to like her" Lucas described.

"She called us like a million times, so maybe that's part of it" Derek shrugged.

"Whatever. Who cares that when she came here, I tried to keep my emotions under control. Did you know she kissed me? I almost forgave her." Lucas growled.

"Aww, you still like her" Farkle poked Lucas' stomach.

"Eww, no I don't" Lucas grumbled.

"Lucas, so you're telling me, you don't like anything about Maya?" Derek braced himself.

Lucas scowled at Derek. "You're not going to get me to say something nice about her dude. You probably have a recorder on you".

Derek shook his head fast. "Come on dude. What do you like about Maya?"

"I don't like anything about Maya" Lucas disagreed.

"I know you Lucas, you're lying! Liar" Farkle laughed.

Lucas looked at him. "You're stupid"

"At least I'll admit it! You're a big baby who won't admit his feelings" Farkle teased.

"Fine! The truth is….get out" Lucas laughed.

"Oh come on" Derek adjusted.

"No but seriously. I need to take a shower, maybe we can hit the skate park afterward" Lucas rubbed his hard core abs.

"Oh, that will be perfect" Farkle nudged Derek.

"You guys seriously need to see somebody" Lucas interjected.

Lucas was at the skate park but didn't see his friends.

He heard footsteps. "About time" He turned around and saw Maya.

She was wearing protection gear everywhere. She could barely move.

Lucas started laughing. "Why are you wearing that much stuff?"

"My grandmother. And yay, you're talking to me again" She smiled.

He quickly stopped laughing. "Stop looking at me like a hopeless girl".

"Well I am hopeless, my best friend won't talk to me" Maya's eyes were big and watery.

"Awww" Farkle and the rest of the gang walked up.

Lucas looked at his friends. "Shut up"

Maya seriously looked like a sumo wrestler. She couldn't even look down.

"Maya you're embarrassing me" Lucas looked at her from head to toe.

"Lucas, if you want me to leave. I'll leave. But I won't be happy about it" She frowned.

"I don't really care" Lucas muttered.

"We can watch Zombies B.A.C.K" Maya giggled.

Lucas scoffed. "In your dreams" Lucas walked away.

"Sorry" Farkle and the others followed Lucas.

Maya came by Lucas' house.

Lucas had a tee shirt on and sweat pants on.

It was Maya, and she had pink rubber duck pajamas.

He raised an eyebrow.

But she was crying. He instantly felt bad for her.

"Lucas I miss you. It's not fair. You're not feeling any pain, and I'm the one dealing with it. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you. You're just like the other guys." Maya cried.

"I like your pajamas" He smiled.

She smiled widely, and put her arms around his waist.

"Hey! I didn't say a hug" He stroked her hair and smiled. "You smell like apples"

"Aww, I'm so glad you like me again" Maya said into his chest.

"Maya, like I ever stopped" Lucas scoffed. "I was just so jealous can you blame me?"

"You had nothing to worry about, you're my Lucas. Charming, funny, cool Lucas"

They kept hugging each other for about an hour it seemed.

They cuddled on the couch and fell asleep.


	10. To the guest (not a chapter)

This goes to the Guest people who keep commenting stupid stuff. The first one was the recent one I got saying I should make them attracted I each other and make them have sex. You are disgusting what is up with you guest people lusting for sex? I'm not that type of person so that's not going to happen in this story, I told you guys that. And go to some other story. And the last one I got, is really stupid. The gues person by the name (uhm) lol, said what's the point of writing a fanfic if you're not going to make the characters have the same attributes. Well because it's called a fanfiction dude, that's why. I wanted them to coorespond with my story well and for that to happen, their traits had to change. And I already told you guys from the start I didn't want this to be like any other story. And a professional writer makes things their own, not something everybody writes. If you have a problem with it, stop reading my story. I couldn't care less if you did. I just had to cover these comments because, I get asked about the sex one too many times by Guest people, and I got asked the second before by another guest account. Bye


	11. 2 to 3 what?

Lucas and Maya woke up from their sleep.

"Good morning Maya" Lucas smiled.

"I'm so happy we're back together again" Maya cheered.

He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You are happy we're back together right?" Maya asked him.

"Of course Maya" Lucas kissed her cheek.

They heard rumbling at the door. Like someone tried to force their way into the house.

Maya jerked, and her face turned pale.

"Maya stay here" a Lucas let go of Maya's hands and went to the door.

"Lucas be careful" Maya whispered.

Lucas looked back at her. And turned his head towards the door. He looked through the peeping hole, and someone jumped at him.

"GAHHH"

Rosy bursted in knocking Lucas down.

"LUCAS!" Maya rushed to him. He had a bruise on his head.

"Oops" Rosy chirped.

"OOPS?! You knocked my boyfriend down and all you have to say is OOPS?!" Maya lifted Lucas' head up to hers.

"Here we go again" Maya's grandmother frowned.

The hospital was full of people. Who can blame Lucas? A lot of people like him even if he is a jerk.

The doctor came into the waiting room. "Wow, this is a lot of people" The doctor was with the nurse. They glanced at each other fearfully.

Maya was worried, horribly. It was written all over her face. "What happened?"

"Well, he has a slight memory loss." The nurse frowned.

Farkle could see Maya couldn't talk. "How long are we talking about?" Farkle asked.

"Not a long time. 2 to 3 days. Or 2 to 3 years" The doctor mentioned.

Maya gasped and her face went pale. "Can I see him please" Maya asked softly.

"I don't think so young lady" The doctor frowned.

"Sorry what I meant to say was. LET ME SEE HIMM!" Maya growled.

"Right this way young lady" The doctor took her hand.

Maya entered the room, and saw Lucas staring at the ceiling.

Maya walked up to him. "Lucas"

"Ah! Who are you? You're kind if adorable. I could stare into your eyes all day" Lucas smiled.

"Does that mean, you thought those things when you first met me?" Maya blushed while fiddling with her necklace.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Sorry...I'm Maya" Maya smiled.

Lucas stared at her. "I wish I knew who you were" He frowned.

"May be this will help" Maya passionately kissed him. He put his hand on her warm cheek and kissed her back. Some how he felt it was right.

They kept kissing. Maya rubbed his arm.

The doctor busted in. "Uh oh, I interrupted"

Maya and Lucas didn't even seem to hear the doctor.

The doctor just left.

Maya visited Lucas everyday, sometimes she would sneak in and sleep at the hospital with him.

This day she did sneak in the hospital I stay the night. She cuddled next to him. He put his arm around her.

She held his hand, and they silently talked.

"I feel like I know you. I feel something in my heart I believe" Lucas smiled.

"I know right" she smiled and put her head into his chest. "You're amazing at cuddling" Maya smiled.

"What's cuddling?" Lucas asked.

"What were doing now" Maya kissed his hand, and they fell asleep.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm doing this on my phone, and I wanted to post a chapter for you guys! ㈵7㈳6


	12. Car Accident

Maya was at the hospital with Lucas. She woke up and saw that he still was sleeping.

"Aww, you look so cute sleeping" Maya rubbed her finger on his cheek.

Lucas was softly snoring. Maya smiled at the sight.

The nurse knocked on the door, and came in.

"I'm so sorry! But I couldn't bear to leave Lucas, he's my rock, and I was worried." Maya explained.

"Its fine everyone saw you two cuddle up against each other. It was adorable so we didn't say anything" the nurse smiled.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes. His hair was scruffy which made him look even hotter.

Maya warmly smiled at him. "You okay ranger rick?"

"Maya?" He squinted his eyes, and rubbed his left one.

Maya gasped, and smiled. "You remember!?" Maya laughed.

"Remember what?" Lucas asked her.

"Do you know my full name?" Maya asked him.

"Maya Marie Hart" Lucas answered.

Maya smiled. "Why do you like me?"

"Because you're amazing. You're funny, cool, fun, adorable, you have a great smile, your kisses are heaven, oh and I really, really like that thing where you scrunch up your nose when you're mad." Lucas smiled.

"Oh stop it, I mean you're okay. But most importantly you're okay." Maya kissed him lightly.

"He still has to stay for at least one more day, you know to make sure everything is fine" The nurse smiled.

A doctor rushed in with a scared/worried face expression.

Maya and Lucas glanced at each other.

"Maya, I need to talk to you outside" The doctor gulped.

"Yeah, sure" Maya breathed out. "Lucas, you're going to be alright here?"

"Maya….don't worry about me" Lucas scooted her off the bed.

Maya went with the doctor outside.

"Um, I have really bad news" the doctor announced.

"It was just one night! I promise I won't do it again!" Maya frowned.

"Pftt, you and Lucas cuddling together was cute. But there's a big issue" The doctor began.

Maya nodded in agreement.

"Your grandmother, Rosy, got in a horrible- accident." The doctor announced.

"Will she be okay?" Maya asked him.

The doctor sighed.

Maya tried to hold it in but she busted out crying.

"Maya?" Lucas whispered he got out his bed.

"Sorry for your loss" the doctor left Maya crying in the hall.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, and buried her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back.

"My grandmother Rosy. Lucas I'm 17, either I go to a foster home or I have to live with my aunt Betsy" Maya cried.

"Where does Betsy live?" Lucas asked.

"Ohio" Maya answered.

"Well that's too bad, you won't be seeing her. Because you can stay with us" Lucas pulled her away so he can look into her eyes.

Maya still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Maya, she was pretty special. She knew I liked you" Lucas told Maya.

Maya wiped away her tears but tears kept falling.

A week had past and Maya officially lived in Lucas' house.

"You sure you're alright" Karen asked Maya.

Maya was sitting on the couch with Lucas, and his arm was around her. "I never said I was okay. I just know that she wouldn't want me just watching my life pass, when I have a wonderful boyfriend"

Maya signed up for school in California. She decided she will work and save up enough to get an apartment. Lucas' parents would help out too.

Lucas rubbed Maya's arm. "Maya let's take a walk"

They held hands and went outside.

"What's wrong Lucas" Maya asked.

"When you left the room, they uh- they told me I had cancer. It's not that big of a deal, they will treat it, and in about 2, 3 years tops I'll be fine" Lucas shocked Maya.

Maya's face turned red like she was about to vomit. "How could you keep this from me? I don't want to seem like a freaking cry baby but I can't help it, f my life" Maya screamed.

"I'm just kidding" Lucas teased. "See, life can flash like that. So don't waste your time living in the past Maya. Whoever hurt you, fuck them and move on. And if I thought you were a cry baby I would tell you. You should stay strong, but don't forget who loved you in this world".

Maya scrunched up her nose and punched him.

"Ow, what the hell that was good advice!" Lucas rubbed his arm.

"You scared me! And how do I know you're lying about not having cancer?" Maya grilled him.

"Don't you think they would've told you? Don't you know I would have told you?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Maya smiled. "I love you weirdo"

"I love you more" Lucas smiled along.

"That's not possible" Maya blushed.

**This is the end of the story, I hoped you liked it. It probably was cheesy but I liked it. ****No Lucas doesn't have cancer****, I was thinking about it but then changed my mind….I'm not that cruel. Bye! Time to watch "Awkward" Yay!**


End file.
